


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by My_Semi_Generic_Pseud (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/My_Semi_Generic_Pseud
Summary: Split POV of the 25th December 1776. (I've tried to make this historically accurate, so Hamilton is in Trenton, NJ and Eliza is in Albany, NY)Happy Holidays, everyone!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 4





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

_My dearest Betsey,_  
Today, we captured Trenton. If that isn't one of the best Christmas gifts,   
Here he trailed off a bit, since there were flakes of shredded paper falling from the overcast sky.

283 kilometres away, his Betsey was sat round a packed dining table in the Schuylers' Albany mansion. The buzzing conversation slightly helped ease her aching mind, with all the inconvenient what if's that came with being a soldier's wife. He _was_ the most handsome, though. The smallest of the herd of Schuyler siblings was tugging at her new navy dress (a gift from Hercules Mulligan). "Hey, Ren!" she bubbled, glad to see her youngest brother. (A/N: Rensselaer is not distinctly either binary gender and in the 18th century, NB didn't exist, hence the masculinisation of what appears to be a gender neutral name). Pulling him up onto her lap, she bounced him gently until she heard the name "Trenton" mentioned.

Now knowing what snow was, after the teasing of Hercules, Alex was ladling out the turkey stew (the closest they'd get to an actual Christmas dinner this year) into the wooden bowls. When General Washington strode out to wish all his aides a Merry Christmas, he was carrying **how many** hip-flasks? 1, 2, 3, 10, 25, 30! 1 each for each aide-de-camp!


End file.
